


And Baby Makes Three

by QueenMeep



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMeep/pseuds/QueenMeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin and Padme take a brief reprise to shop for their impending bundle of joy. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Baby Makes Three

_Written for 2006 Secret Santa Exchange for Jedi-mistletoe One-shot, will not be continued._  
And Baby Makes Three

He watched as she tucked the shawl tighter about her shoulders, making a futile attempt to block out the nippy, damp weather enveloping the city. He touched her elbow lightly, herding her towards the nearest boutique to get her out of the weather, wishing he could wrap his cloak about her. They had stolen a half a day to celebrate her recent news. The brightly lit pastel stores catering to pregnant women and their friends and families were just one of many of the unknown side of being a _father_ that he was learning to embrace.

It had been his idea to don more simple clothing and hide their identities among many other beings milling through the commercial district searching for gifts for tiny human children.

Her point, however, was much more realistic. Among the politicians and the simple people of the galaxy, the Hero With No Fear was indeed a hero- one whose face they knew well. Even if they failed to recognize the Senator from Naboo, they were sure to recall the Jedi with the fierce jagged scar over his eye.

And so he could not announce her as his wife in the commercial district just as he could not in the Temple. He could not embrace her as he would in their, no,her home. And he could certainly not let Coruscant know that she was expecting his child.

"Stop that." She interrupted his reverie with a reprimand.

He blinked, unsure as to his recent offense. "What did I…?" it was then that he realized that he was wearing a grin from ear to ear upon thinking about his impending fatherhood. Unfortunately, a proud grin was not the best way to hide his identity, especially if he sought to pull off the role as her Jedi Protector were they to become discovered. "Yes, _Mom_." He teased back.

She ignored his comment, finding her way into the boutique. He paused near the doorway, taking in the soft fragrance of various baby powders and linens as he watched her gravitate towards the blankets. _Our little girl will smell like this._

Padmé's fingers trailed over a receiving blanket, testing it to determine whether it was soft enough. "I love this color… it reminds me of the waterfalls back at Naboo."

Anakin found the pile beside it, holding up a rosy pink. "Blue is for boys, we're looking for pink."

She cocked an eyebrow, replacing the pink with blue in his hands. "A boy." She gathered a tiny matching bootie set with the blanket.

He shook his head, adding pink ribbons to her pile. "A girl. A beautiful little girl that will look just like her mother." He met her eyes for a moment before she ducked away, looking for a basket to collect their purchases in.

She bent to pick it up but he was one step ahead of her, holding the wicker basket firmly so that she could not grab it. "Let me," she began.

Anakin shook his head, "You can't. Let me do it for once."

Padmé frowned, "I'm not an invalid. I'm just…" she searched around her, then bit back the rest of the response, _just pregnant_. Resigned, she let him carry the basket to their items and watched as he put the pink items on the top.

A saleswoman cut in, taking the opportunity. "Is there something I can help you two with?" she inquired.

"No." Padmé's response was quick.

Anakin, on the other hand, replied, "Yes. We need some assistance. Where are your dresses for girls?" He steered Padmé in the direction indicated.

"We're not looking for dresses." She insisted, frowning as he added two rather frilly dresses with plenty of ribbons and lace.

He touched one of them gingerly, holding it up and smiling tenderly. "It was the only way I could get out of that woman's earshot." He said pointedly, replacing the dress in the pile. He grabbed a cloth diaper, stroking it. "This isn't soft enough. I want only the softest diapers to touch my daughter's skin."

Her nose wrinkled quickly. "Cloth? You've got to be joking. You shouldn't be worried with diapers, anyway. It's not like you'll come anywhere near a dirty diaper- if you're even home in the first place."

Anakin glared at her, offended. "If I can trudge through the mud, command battles single-handedly, take on Droidikas, and even face down a Sith Lord, I think I can handle one dirty diaper."

She shrugged gracefully, picking up a few glass bottles and rubber nipples. "I wonder whether they sell breast pumps or not."

Anakin's skin reddened and he blinked. "Breast pump?" He eyed the bottles warily.

Padmé nodded, "It's a device used to extract the milk from the breast so that the mother doesn't have to resort to formula."

He grimaced, "Does that hurt? And what ever happened to the idea of simply breastfeeding the child and not worrying with pumps or bottles?"

Anakin knew he had said the wrong thing as soon as her Queen face replaced the mild smile she had once been wearing. She eyed the approaching saleswoman and moderated her tone. "Some women are still busy maintaining the rest of their lives following the birth of their child, while their husbands are off gallivanting about, saving the galaxy."

The saleswoman smiled sympathetically, "One of my cousins has a husband involved in the War. She has a dreadful time with it. I can imagine how your…"

"Sister." Padmé filled in for her, while Anakin blurted out "Her cousin."

The saleswoman looked from Padmé to Anakin slowly. "Right. I can imagine what _she_ is going through." The woman wandered back toward the register, helping another customer.

Anakin grimaced, "You're going to have to be careful in the future. There aren't many civilians involved in the War."

He could nearly feel her glare. "There aren't many people that can face off with Sith Lords, either." She hissed. She gestured to the register. "Let's just pay for this and leave before either one of us say something that is going to get us in trouble."

Dutifully he carried the basket to the register and helped unload the items while the saleswoman prepared the tab. Anakin grabbed the bags before Padmé had a chance and turned to leave. It was all he could do not to pause as the saleswoman called after them with a wink, "You're going to make great parents."


End file.
